


You're Not Fooling Anyone

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Space Husbands, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Shiro kisses Keith on the cheek as a gesture of emotional support and encouragement to his friend.Keith likes it.





	You're Not Fooling Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



When it came to Keith, Takashi Shirogane learned a new way to offer emotional support in times of need.

Tense from the impending conflict and the possibility of learning to take the lead one day, the Red Paladin felt very anxious, and Shiro picked up on that inner turmoil straight away. A fearful gaze and closed off body language told the Black Paladin everything he needed to know about how stressed his close friend was becoming.

Perhaps it was his own nervous energy setting him on edge and that natural desire to show Keith how important he was, but Shiro did the only thing he could think of.

He gave the young man a soft kiss on the cheek, a fleeting touch of emotional support for someone he deeply cared for.

Keith was stunned, evident by his widened eyes and parted mouth forming no words. Even Shiro himself was surprised by his own actions and was just about to apologise for overstepping a boundary when Keith finally spoke in a warm voice.

“...Thanks, Shiro. That’s just what I needed.”

Seemingly alleviated from his earlier stress, Keith smiled shyly, crimson creeping on his cheeks after the initial surprise, and Shiro returned the gesture, relieved that he had not taken things too far with someone that meant the world to him.

“Glad to be of help,” Shiro spoke softly, his heart fluttering more than it should have.

  
  


Shiro did it again that evening.

After pondering long and hard about the effect that emotional support had on him, Keith approached his friend when they were alone on the bridge. He  _ had _ to know for sure.

“Shiro?”

The older Paladin smiled, the gentle glow from the stars illuminating his face. “Hey, Keith. Everything alright?”

With a calm voice betraying his words, Keith stated matter-of-fact. “I’m kind of anxious and I don’t know why.”

Concern washed over Shiro’s face, rousing his immediate instinct to reach out and touch Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, I’m here for you if you want to talk.”

_ Here goes nothing… _ With all the subtlety of a hard slap, Keith turned his face, those welcoming eyes inviting Shiro without words being spoken. “I don’t know what to tell you. I just… feel a little strange and you always know how to help.”

Honoured by the importance he held in this young man’s life, Shiro repeated his earlier sentiment by permitting his soft lips to brush against Keith’s cheek. The warmth of his skin left a tingling impression upon Shiro’s mouth, even when he pulled away.

“...Better?”

“ _ Much  _ better,” Keith replied, trying to disguise the skip in his step as he returned to his quarters.

The first time Shiro’s innocent displays were noticed was before a mission to save divided clans from being terrorised under the Galra Empire. Splitting up to tackle the widespread tyranny seemed like the best solution, however Keith did not seem so confident. He preferred to let Shiro take the lead and do whatever he could to support his friend, but he was being paired off with someone else.

Anxiety clouded his turbulent eyes. “Shiro, I’m not sure about this.”

Without missing a beat, Shiro once more placed a reassuring hand on Keith, conveying every bit of confidence in his companion. “Keith, I  _ believe _ in you. I know you can do this.”

And then Shiro gave him a peck on the cheek as always, followed by a tender smile shared between them.

Normally, they took the moment to bask in each other’s company, though this time, they were not alone and their friends saw it all.

Lance’s bugged out eyes blinking rapidly, as if he were trying to tell whether he dreamed the moment or not.

Hunk slapping a hand across his mouth to silence the small emotional sound threatening to escape.

Pidge’s thoughtful expression absorbed the scene with great interest, as Princess Allura and Coran seemed confused.  _ Very  _ confused.

And Shiro with Keith in their own little world.

“Hey!” a shocked Lance called from across the bridge, pointing his finger with an accusing air. “So you two are, like,  _ together now? _ ”

Keith raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what Lance was blabbering about now, whereas Shiro caught on a little more quickly and attempted to shut it down. “It’s not like that. I’m just giving Keith… emotional support before the mission.”

“Uh-huh,” Pidge muttered, not at all convinced.

Touching the cheek that received Shiro’s ‘blessing,’ Keith answered back as if it made all the sense in the world. “Yeah. We’ve been doing this for awhile now.”

However, a strong emotion brewing inside Keith darted out from his hard eyes at the interfering Paladins. After crushing on Shiro for the longest time and getting the glimpse of something truly special, the only thing he was likely to experience with absolute perfection, the penetrating glare read,  _ Don’t, you guys. Just DON’T. Don’t ruin this one good thing I have right now. _

Forever the heart of Team Voltron, Hunk took a step forward, readying his own thoughts on the matter. “Guys, c’mon. We’re your friends, your buds, you can tell us-”

Only to be tugged back suddenly by Pidge. Her words were a confident whisper only loud enough for Hunk, and Lance who still stood nearby, absolutely gobsmacked. “Don’t worry. They’re just frustrated after dancing around each other for too long. They’re settling on ‘platonic’ gestures of affection as a compromise because they haven’t told each other yet. Once they get together, I theorise that things will calm down.”

“For their sake, as well as ours,” Lance hissed back, startled by the dark gleam in Keith’s eyes. “I hope you’re right.”

What followed was a whirlwind that the Paladins could not avoid being witness to. Every little peck and kiss peppered throughout their days felt like a slow building crescendo, a provocative test between two almost lovebirds that, really, had been playing out for far too long.

Therefore, when Keith purposely turned his head at the very last second, causing their lips to meet in a suddenly sweet and empowering kiss, the other Paladins - the impatient audience in this ongoing spectacle - reacted accordingly.

Lance threw his arms in the air, letting out a much needed cry of “ _ Finally! _ ”

Hunk held his hands against his mouth, blubbering about how wholesome it was, like they had all just witnessed history in the making.

Pidge smirked, confident in her callback from the first time.

Princess Allura held her hand to her heart, genuinely touched by the beautiful moment, with Coran attempting to shed his tears with his fabulous moustache.

And as for Shiro and Keith, they happily surrendered to their first official kiss, one that had been a long time coming. The two Paladins wrapped their arms around each other, as they shared this special moment together, praying that it never ended, and the others were relieved that the sappy displays of affection would be a thing of the past.

  
  


If only they knew.

Those gentlemanly pecks on the cheek from old were replaced with entirely different displays of affection, shown with increasing frequency than before. Sometimes, a passionate kiss born from longing and absence that drew much more attention or the softer, tender ones that became a greeting between the men in love.

Shiro and Keith simply could not get enough of each other, making up for lost time and connecting through a powerful song that resonated between them.

A long overdue song of love, straight from the heart.

Perhaps a song too loud for the Paladins, who realised that affection only grew stronger with time and that Pidge’s earlier theory was perhaps subject to adjustment. They watched helplessly as Shiro and Keith shared another heartwarming kiss simply for being Shiro and Keith because who needed logic to share their feelings for one another anymore?

“Out their system, huh?” Lance muttered, sensing that nowhere was safe anymore.

 

Nowhere was safe from the true love of Shiro and Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how a silly little plot bunny can get out of control and demand a story. This came about after me and my girlfriend were talking about Shiro and Keith (as we do a lot,) and how Shiro rocks offering emotional support to those in need. So what if he gave Keith these little kisses on his cheek to encourage him, but everyone else is totally not convinced and they're just WAITING for the two space dorks in love to finally kiss already?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
